


The Tiniest Heart

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tiny!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seven-year-old Tony insists on one last story about Captain America before bed time, and explains his intentions towards him. Fluffity fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiniest Heart

"One more story, dad? Please?" Tony pulled his blanket around himself, giving his dad the best puppy eyes he could manage. 

"It's nearly midnight, Tony. Don't you think you should sleep?"

"Just one more and then I promise I'll sleep the whole night," Tony pleaded.

Howard sighed, tired himself but willing to give in if it would get Tony to sleep. "Okay. One more. What do you want to hear about?"

Tony thought carefully, weighing up his options as though it was the most important decision in the world. "Did you and Cap ever have a sleepover?"

"Uh. Not exactly. He did sleep on the desk while I kept working, once. Does that count?"

"It counts." Tony nodded with the seriousness only a seven-year-old could manage. "Tell me about it?"

"Well, I think that was the time he'd just come back from destroying the second Hydra facility. Hadn't had a chance to take more than a cat nap in a week. He didn't need a whole lot of sleep, but even super soldiers can't work on nothing. Just like little boys." Howard raised a meaningful eyebrow.

"Does he snore?" Tony ignored the hint.

"Cap? No, he didn't snore. Just collapsed onto his half-written report and woke up with ink all over his face."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "It's good that he doesn't snore." He held his arms up to be lifted and taken to bed.

"Yeah?" Howard picked Tony and his blanket up. "Why's that, kiddo?"

"Because I'm gonna marry him and I don't want him to keep me awake." Tony snuggled against his father as he was carried off. "Duh."

"You're right. Stupid question." Howard smiled to himself as he took a now-sleeping Tony to bed.


End file.
